The banished Lady's tale
by TayaCurragh
Summary: Ursa would stop at nothing to protect Zuko from harm; Not even murder.  My take on the events leading up to Ursa's banishment.


**The Banished Lady's Tale**

_Drawing a deep breath, I begun to tell my story, a story I had never before told another soul. _

_

* * *

_"I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but I felt I had no other choice. Fire Prince Ozai had been acting very suspiciously during the past few days; I instinctively knew it that was something bad. But what could it be? I had to find out. So when my husband left to speak to his father, Fire Lord Azulon, I discreetly followed him. I hid in the entrance hall of Azulon's separate apartments. From here, I could see the two men, although I was concealed from their view.

"Father, I wish to speak to you", Ozai said, with a respectful bow.

"What is it, son?" Azulons voice was void of any affection; he did not look up from the scroll he was interpreting.

"It's about Iroh, father. It's just that I do not believe he is befitting-"  
Azulon slammed down the scroll he was holding, "Not this again! He is my son as much as you are! Why do you think you are better suited to being Fire Lord than him?"

"My Lord, the only thing I am concerned about if the future of our nation," Ozai began, trying to put as much emphasis on it being for the greater good, not for his own personal satisfaction.

"Now that his son has passed, he has no heir. I, on the other hand, have two healthy children and a wife still of childbearing age. I believe securing the future of this nation overrules his birthright".

"Show some respect! His has just lost his only son, you want be to strip him of his birthright too? How would you feel if your son had just been killed?"

"_I _would not let the death of my son prevent me from continuing the battle against Ba Sing Se".

"What would you do if your son passed, Ozai? Would you even care?"

"I - Of course I would. Zuko was created from mine and Ursa's love"

I am pretty sure I blushed at this statement, but it quickly disappeared upon hearing the Fire Lord's response.

"In that case, I have a proposition for you. Sacrifice _your _first-born, and I will name you as my heir. That is fair, is it not?"

"O-of course, Father. I will not let you down".

I did not stay to hear the rest of this wicked conversation. I snuck away from my hiding place and retreated to my private chambers, careful not to be seen. Once I closed the door behind me, I crumpled to the floor in hopeless tears. What could I do? My mind reeled; I tried to block the conversation I had just heard out of my memory, but with no avail.

I knew I had to find a way to save my son! I cannot let him be killed because of my husband's greediness, I could not believe he would agree to such a sick thing. But what could I do?  
Exhausted from my weeping, I fell asleep before I could think more about it.

By the next evening, I had formulated a plan. It was rather harsh, but it was the only possible solution I could come up with. Azulon would have to die. Since it was his request that my son must be killed, if he is removed from the picture then Ozai will be free to take the throne without murdering his own innocent child. I would make it appear to be an accident, although the method I had not decided on at that point. I was thinking poison perhaps, but it would have to be one so rare that the healers cannot detect it. Where could I come across a poison like that? I would need it soon, very soon, as I do not know when Ozai planed on sacrificing little Zuko. I knew I had to dispose of my father in law as soon as possible.

As it turns out, I did not have to wait long to find a solution to my riddle. As I was passing the kitchens, a busy servant bumped into me. I was about to scold her when I noticed something wrong with her eyes, she was almost blind. Wondering why Azulon had employed a girl with such a handicap, I realized I could use this situation to my advantage.

She could not see who I was, so I disguised my voice and asked, "My girl, do you think you could manage going into the town for me? I fear I have forgotten some very important cleaning supplies, and the master wants the lavatories cleaned by dusk."

"Yes, Madam, I can manage that. What is it that you need?"

I thought quickly, trying to remember what the solution was called, I had been told about it quite a few years back now. It was an extremely powerful and expensive cleaning potion, but it was also fatal if consumed, and luckily, almost tasteless, although I wasn't sure how this had been discovered.

"Infusion of Harleyweed, I do believe. Now, could you kindly leave it in the lavatories when you return?" She nodded her agreement, and I retreated to my bedroom, feeling rather proud of myself.

Sitting in my room, the euphoria of starting my plan began to wear off, and it was replaced with a nagging doubt. What was I planning to do? It would never work! Even if it did, how could I live with myself knowing that I had killed my father in law? How could I possibly carry it out? Will I have to live the rest of my days worried that I will be discovered? I pushed these thoughts away; I need to think about my son. He is my child; I could not let him get hurt. I love him so much, and Azula too, luckily she will not be in danger. I guess that now she will be heir to the throne. No! What am I thinking? Zuko will not be killed. I cannot doubt myself. I will have to swallow my fear and carry out my plan. Tonight. I will kill him tonight. I will.

It has been a few hours; the servant should have dropped off my secret poison by now. Picking up a spare perfume bottle, I made my way to the lavatories, trying to look as normal as possible. After pouring a small amount of the cleaning solution into my perfume container, I hid the bottle at the very back on the small closet used to store supplies. I placed my lethal 'perfume' in the secret pocket of my robe, which was designed to conceal small weapons.

Hoping that Azulon was dining in the hall tonight, as he did most nights, I headed across the palace, to his private apartments on the opposite side. With every step I took, I could feel the bottle bumping against my body like a guilty conscience. I tried to keep my head up, to look normal, despite the fear filling consuming me. I forced myself to take each step at a time, and eventually I came to the Fire Lord's beautifully decorated door. I hid in the same closet I had the day before, knowing there was nothing to do but to wait. I knew that every night, after dining, the Lord drunk a special infusion of herbs designed to help him sleep. Despite needing to be prepared with boiled water, it needed to be cool before the Fire Lord could drink it. Luckily, this meant it was left in his room for an hour or so whilst he was dining, giving me the perfect opportunity to add my vial of potion.

I dared not to check if it had already been set out, just in case the ruler had returned early. After what seemed like hours, I heard footsteps approaching. Holding my breath so that I could not be heard through the thin wall of the cupboard, I strained my ears to decide who it was approaching. The footsteps were rather hurried, indicating that it was in fact a servant. Sighing with relief, I listened to the servant entering the chamber, then leaving a few moments later. I waited until the footsteps faded away before entering the room. The cup was easy to find, I was worried I would have to go deeper inside his apartments. I scooped out a little of the infusion and replaced it with my Harleyweed, worried my shaking hands would slip and spill the potion. The deed was done, nothing to do now but to return to my rooms and hope with all my heart that no-one will ever find out.

The next morning, a maid came knocking.

"There's urgent news, Master Ozai would like to break the fast with you and explain". I nodded, trying to act calm. During the short walk to the dining hall, I tried to clear my head. This would require all my effort, I knew I must act the part, or I may be uncovered.

"Good morning," I greeted him with a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, my wife. I have such tragic news. My father is very ill"  
_  
__Ill? He was supposed to have been killed...He never should have woken up that morning._

"Oh dear, what is wrong with him?"

"The very problem is that we do not know. His healers have not been able to discover the cause. The prediction at the moment is that he may have eaten something diseased."

"Oh dear. I truly wish him the best. I hope he makes a speedy recovery, for the sake of our good nation."

I left the dining hall as soon as I could manage without appearing rude. I was disgusted by the man I once loved so dearly. I no longer felt guilty about what I did, I knew it was for the greater good. I was protecting someone dear to me, therefore I do not believe I had committed a crime. Ozai did not seem suspicious, and I was so relieved.

The next morning, I received news that Azulon was dead. It had worked. I was so glad, yet I knew this was wrong. I was as bad as the man himself. Yet I couldn't help feeling so relieved.

However, this was short lived.

I tried to keep out of the way as much as possible, worried I could not hide my relief from the world. I was worried I would have to hide my true feelings forever. But as it turns out, it would not have to come to that. That night, my whole life changed.

Ozai burst into my chamber, his face livid with anger.  
"What have you done, woman?"

I stared at him in shock. How could he know it was me?

"Don't look at me like that! I know what you did. You _murdered_ my father! How could you?"

"Y-you was going to kill Zuko," I whispered. I was terrified.

"My affairs are none of your business, Woman! What you did was a horrible, traitorous thing! How could you do it?"

"I would do anything to protect..."

"Silence! I don't want to listen to your pitiful excuses. I hereby banish you from this Kingdom! Pack your bags and be gone from this nation at once!"

Needless to say, I was shocked at this sudden change. Only a few days ago, everything was fine. I was happy. In those few short days, I had killed another human, and was banished from my homeland. I could not take it in, I did not want to believe it.  
"You have two hours." He walked away. That was the last time I ever saw him.

I did not remain in the palace long. I packed as many of my possessions I could manage in a short space of time, quickened by my anger. I wanted to be long gone before the two hours were up; I didn't want to be anywhere near this sinful place any longer.

But there was one important thing I had to do first. It was late evening, my children were asleep. I snuck into my son's bedroom to say goodbye to him. I thought that would be the last time I ever saw him. "'

* * *

"Do you remember my last words to you, son?"

"E_verything I've done, I've done to protect you. Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."_

As he spoke these words, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

**I know it's a bit different to the actual events. I was thinking about adding more, about her life when she was banished. I might do, but i'm not sure.**

Review?


End file.
